


Treehouses & Matriarchs

by fannyvonfabulus



Series: The Cavill Files [10]
Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Meet the Family, family stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannyvonfabulus/pseuds/fannyvonfabulus
Summary: Time to meet the parents and honestly? Any woman who has birthed and raised no less than 5 boys is absolutely terrifying…
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Reader, Henry Cavill/You
Series: The Cavill Files [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821538
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Treehouses & Matriarchs

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to shake off my writer's block and this idea popped into my head.

“Love, why on earth are you up there?” Henry’s voice carries up through the branches of the tree and into the sturdy treehouse that you’re currently absolutely not hiding in.

“Um…” You mumble from inside the rickety construction, huddled in a corner in shame. Henry’s nieces and nephews have long since run off to the next activity to grab their interest and frankly, you’re grateful for the brief moments of quiet as you try to get your nerves under control. 

You hear the creak of the ladder as Henry heaves his huge bulk upwards and then into the treehouse, and then frowns in concern as he takes in what you’re sure is a look of sheer panic on your face. He folds his big frame up next to your own tall, awkward body and bumps your shoulder with his.

“Wanna to try that again buddy?” Henry murmurs to you and you can hear the curl of his lips into a smirk without looking.

The thing is, the thing is, you’re a grown woman in her 40′s with her own business, her own house, her own life who just so happens to be dating one of the world’s most famous men, and today he’s invited the members of his family that are in the UK to brunch at his London mews house. Which is fine, dandy, awesome. It’s just that…..it’s just that you find his mother, Marianne, somewhat intimidating.

“I, um….” God, could you be any more fucking awkward?! You breathe in deep and then huff it out before just biting the bullet and saying: “OK, so please don’t hate me or think any less of me for it, but…OK, so I’m a little terrified by your mother.”

There. It’s out there now.

Henry is silent for long, agonizing moments before throwing his head back and barking with laughter.

Not the reaction you expected but whatever…

“My mother? My teeny, tiny mother, that one?” Henry says eventually, bumping your shoulder again.

“Mate, she squeezed no less than 5 of you giant boys out of her and then raised you all, she’s a goddamn superhero,” You grumble back, picking at a loose thread on your jeans. “I know what Rugby Mums are like, and you do not fuck with them. And I just want to make a good impression. What if she hates me? Oh god, what if they all hate me?”

Henry puts on arm around your shoulders and pulls you into him in a bid to stave off an imminent anxiety attack, and you turn to bury your face in the side of his neck. Breathing in as slowly and as deeply as you can, his scent starting to calm you, you realise that you might be being a little bit ridiculous.

“How can they know if they hate you if you won’t come out of the treehouse,” Henry jokes, and you swat him on his enormous chest for his troubles. “Just come down and have some lunch, let them get to know you. They’ll soon see what I see.”

You smile into the skin of Henry’s neck, still not quite believing that this amazing man somehow thinks that the sun shines out of your backside.

“Yeah, OK. Gimme 5 minutes?” You ask, sitting back upright. Henry unfolds himself and heads towards the ladder.

“5 minutes or I’m setting the crotch goblins on you,” Henry points a finger at you as he starts to climb down the ladder. You hold your hands up in surrender and grin at him as his mop of chocolate curls disappears.

Taking another deep breath in, you do your best to try and pull yourself together before you can think about giving up your quiet sanctuary.

**.oOo.**

You’re just dusting your jeans off as best you can before you go and face the small gathering on Henry’s patio when you hear the chink of china and a knock on the wood of the treehouse ladder. Then a small tray with 2 mugs, a sugar bowl, and a plate of biscuits appears at the top of the ladder and slides across the house floor, closely followed by the face of Marianne.

“Erm….” You’re frozen halfway between unfolding yourself from the wooden floor of the treehouse as Henry’s mother joins you.

“Thought I’d bring the tea and biscuits to you darling,” Marianne smiles at you as she gets comfortable, pulling the tea tray to sit between you. “Besides, I could do with some peace and quiet of my own. Do you take sugar?”

You shake your head no and sit back down again cross-legged opposite Marianne as she stirs sugar into her own mug of tea and then passes you your own. 

“Henry mentioned that you might be a little nervous about meeting some of the family,” Marianne looks at you over the rim of her mug as she takes a sip, her eyes kind as you nod. “I don’t blame you. They’re an intimidating bunch en masse, so you’re quite right to be hiding out. You wouldn’t believe the number of times I shut myself in the cupboard under the stairs when they were little just to get some peace.”

That startles a laugh out of you and just like that, the nerves are gone. You and Marianne are soon lost in conversation, the others all but forgotten until there’s a knock at the entrance to the treehouse and Henry’s face appears.

“NO BOYS ALLOWED!” Marianne cries and makes a shooing action with her hands towards Henry.

“Yeah, no boys allowed!” You laugh as Henry looks confused for a second until a deep fondness fills his eyes and his lips quirk into one of his soft smiles.

“OK, OK, message received loud and clear!” Henry laughs. “But I’d quite like my girlfriend back at some point today mother, if you wouldn’t mind. You can’t keep her.”

“Well, we’ll soon see about that, son of mine,” Marianne sniffs haughtily at her son. “Because if you decide not to keep this one, you’ll have me to answer to. Now off you go, I have more stories about you as a kiddy to tell Y/N.”

“Oh god…” Henry groans and there’s a very slight blush starting to colour the tops of his ears. “Do you have to?”

“Absolutely. Now shoo,” Marianne laughs and Henry rolls his eyes fondly and disappears down the ladder again.

“Now darling, where was I…?


End file.
